


Identity

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Storm of the Century (TV)
Genre: 30 Day Dark Fandom Challenge, Amnesiac Andre Linoge, Biblical References, Biblical Reinterpretation, Canon Compliant, Dark, Gen, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 07:43:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14848575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Choosing a name, and the meanings it holds.





	Identity

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

  
“What is your name?”

  
Names make all the difference, don’t they? At least the Wandering Stranger knows that much. In his mind, he can see a flash of a man’s face, olive-skinned and bearded, asking a similar question.

  
— _our name is Legion, for we are many_ — 

  
Legion. Somehow, the name seems familiar. Then again, he’s been just about everywhere. The Stranger supposes that it’s another piece of a life that he’s lived that he can’t quite remember. Not yet.

  
He turns to look at the Constable. He’s all earnest eyes and idealism, his biggest fault being his sheer denial in the face of all the depravity that inundated Little Tall Island like the waves during hurricane season.

  
“André Linoge,” he says, and turns back towards the snow.

  
He doesn’t know what’s going to happen next, but whatever he wants (assuming he knows it) will come to him, and he’s not leaving without it. He knows that much.


End file.
